What To Do About Rose
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: My first Rose/Scor fic! Scorpius Malfoy has been best friends with Rose Weasley ever since first year.  Now it's sixth year and he loves her.  The catch? She's got a boyfriend.  What's Scorpius gonna do? Summary probably sucks, sorry.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My first Rose/Scorpius fan fic! I've been meaning to do one for a while because I love the idea of these two together!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Hogwarts, or anything else that is Harry Potter related, and this makes me sad.

Scorpius' POV

On the first morning of my sixth year I slowly trudged down the stairs. I was grumpy from exhaustion. My entire summer had been spent at the Burrow with my best friends, and I had slept in until eleven almost every day, so needless to say, I wasn't used to getting up at eight in the morning. I weaved in and out of people, seeing a few of my old "girlfriends" staring dreamily at me. So, I've hung out with a lot of girls, I never really date them for long, we usually just hook up a few times, and then it's kind of done. This is how it is for most of my friends, and by that I mean the Potters or the Weasleys. James, Fred, Dom, they're all like that. Even the younger ones like Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy and Louis are like that. Rose and Al are different, both settle in *shudder* long term relationships. Al's been going out with Alice Longbottom since last year and Rose… well she's dating Lorcan Scamander. I saw the two of them sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Rose's red curls cascading over her shoulders as she threw back her head to laugh at something hilarious that Lorcan had said. I sighed to myself, I knew it was petty, but I hated that he could make her laugh like that. That was my job. I finally reached the Gryffindor table and sat down on Rose's other side and across from Albus. After, sitting in silence for a while, I grabbed for a piece of toast. As I chewed distractedly a small voice shook me out of my stupor.

"Scorpius, could you please pass me one of those muffins?" I smiled inwardly, and handed her a banana muffin, her favorite. Only that quiet, kind voice could have made me happy this morning because it was Rose's voice, my best friend ever since first year, and the love of my life since fourth year. Of course, only a few people know about that last part. I only told Al, but then it seemed that all the other Weasleys/Potters-sans Rose- found out too. The problem was that only a few months after I realized my love for her, she came to me asking for advice about getting Lorcan to go out with her. Part of me though that I should have just told her then, but being the coward that I am (sometimes I don't know why I'm in Gryffindor) I chickened out, and helped her attract Lorcan's attention. It had worked, of course it did. Rose didn't even need my help to get blokes to like her; she was smart, kind, funny, beautiful… I noticed Al give me a funny look and the next thing I knew, I felt a sharp blow to my right ankle under the table. I nearly spit out my pumpkin juice in pain and gave Al a questioning glare.

"You were drooling mate," he whispered. "I had to do something; otherwise you would have flooded the great hall,"

"I was not drooling! Besides," I added wryly "Malfoys don't drool, it's unseemly for proper aristocrats like us," I told him smirking sarcastically.

"Well I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, didn't know you were like the rest of your family what with you being in Gryffindor," was Al's mocking rejoinder. This was true, I thought to myself laughing. I was unlike any other Malfoy to come to Hogwarts. Why? Because I hadn't wanted to be in Slytherin. I told my Father straight out that I didn't want to go there. The sorting hat told me that standing up to my father like that is what got me into Gryffindor. When Draco Malfoy first found out that I had been sorted into Gryffindor, he almost flipped a shit. My mother's reaction was all I could have dreamed of though.

_Smiling, my mother looked down at me. Unlike my father, who had stormed out a minute ago, she looked understanding. _

_ "I never thought you'd be in Slytherin. You're brave Scorpius. I remember when we were seeing you off at King's Cross, and Draco said that you were going to be in Slytherin, just like the family tradition. At first, I expected you to acquiesce, but when you told Draco that you didn't want to be in Slytherin just because the rest of the family was, I was positive that you were going to be in Gryffindor. _

_ "So you're not mad, right mum?" My mother beamed down at me. _

_ "Sweetheart, of course I'm not mad. I'll always be proud to be your mother, no matter what house you're in." _

You know, my father still hasn't warmed up to my placement in Gryffindor. It's been a point of conflict ever since I sent my first letter home announcing that I was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. I secretly believe that my father would prefer I was in Hufflepuff to Gryffindor. Whatever, I never really liked my Father anyway. In fact, if I didn't have my mum, I think I'd hate my entire family. They're all so concerned about blood purity and power. I bet my grandfather still wishes that Voldemort was in power. My father isn't much better, he invites Lucius over all the time, and the two remind me again and again about the importance of maintaining a pure blood dominated world. News flash Gramps: the wizarding world is pretty equal now, thanks to the Golden Trio. You know, the _real _good guys? I don't think my Grandfather ever got over all that he lost after the war.

When the clock struck nine I was still tired, but I slumped out of my seat and shuffled out of the great hall towards the ancient runes classroom with Rose practically running to keep up. I slowed my pace down a bit. At six foot, my steps are a lot bigger than most people's are, especially Rose's because at only five three, she's so petite. Usually I remember to walk a little slower, but today was just a shitty day. Rose, Al and I always walked to class together ever since first year. However, Al's not as er…academically motivated as Rose and I and he didn't want 'to be bothered with classes that are too hard'. He only got one O and two Es on his OWLs (and he has the guts to make fun of _me_ for getting only a single E!). But what Al lacks in brains, he makes up for in Quidditch, with him, our team has never been defeated. Who could even hope to beat a team almost completely made up of Weasleys and Potters? Everyone says that our team is the best school team seen in centuries. The seventh year players (James, Fred and Dominique) have already gotten offers to join professional teams. None of them actually took them up on their suggestion, but I really hope the team is still exceptional next year when I'm in my seventh year and the scouts come to see me play.

"Scorp? Hello, did you hear me?" Rose teased, waving her small hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, sorry Rose, I've just been a little tired today. What's up?"

"I was asking you when try outs for the Quidditch team were-"

"Are you finally going to try out?" I asked excitedly, cutting her off. Rose is a pretty good Quidditch player, but she's never gone out for the team. I know she isn't as obsessed with it as the rest of us are, but she's still pretty good. At the Burrow, both of us play chaser along with Fred and James. And she can keep up pretty well. I've wanted her to try out for so long because it would be really cool to get to see her at practice too.

"No," she said and looked at me apologetically with her wide chocolate brown eyes framed in her so dark they're practically black eyelashes. I know for a fact that Rose doesn't wear make-up, and I also know that most girls here would kill to have eyes like hers.

"But, I am going to come and watch you play, I'd never miss that. Anyway, Lorcan was thinking of trying out this year… he wants to be a beater."

"I think that we're going to use Lily and Louis again, just like it was during the summer. James is only holding try outs as a formality, for the most part" I amended. "I'm pretty sure it's going to be the same team as last year."

"Doesn't it make you nervous though, I mean seeing Lily playing beater? It's just that she's so small…" Rose trailed off awkwardly as she realized that what she had just voiced could have been interpreted as an insult to Lily. I however knew that she hadn't meant it that way. Besides me and Al, Lily is her best friend and Rose is so incredibly caring to her friends and family. I know she gets really scared when one of us gets in a Quidditch accident.

That was probably one of the few times I had seen her cry. Rose –even though she is very emotional sometimes- doesn't like to cry. Ever. Not alone or in company. Although I remember waking up in the hospital wing after a particularly nasty encounter between a bludger and my face. When I awoke, Rose was sitting with me on the bed, holding my hand and sobbing. Once she realized I was awake she dried her eyes so fast that I still wonder if she was actually crying. I looked really beat up though, so I can't blame her.

We finally got to ancient runes and slipped into our seats which were right next to each other, just like every class we had together. To tell you the truth, I actually don't even like ancient runes. The only reason I'm taking it is a) its easy and b) its one of my only classes with Rose that Lorcan isn't in. Not that I hate Lorcan. Before Rose started to fancy him, I actually thought he was an okay bloke. We were never friends or anything, but we got on well enough. Now I don't really talk to him. The rest of the Weasleys/Potters don't seem crazy about him either (though I think that's because of me), but we all sort of realize that he's good to Rose and he makes her happy. I just wish that she saw me like that and that I could make her that happy.

So what do you think so far? Good? Horrible? Please review and tell me! It may not be updated for a while because I'm going on vacation, but maybe if I get enough reviews (hint hint ) I'll put up a second chapter before then!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! I'm glad I got this one up before I left! There's more Rose/Scor action in this chapter than the last and it's a lot longer!

This summer Al had told me that if I wasn't dating his cousin by the end of the year he would kill me. It kills him to see Rose with Lorcan because he really hates the bloke. In our first year when Al was trying out for the Quidditch team, Lorcan- who was attempting to be a seeker, not a beater at the time (I swear that guy changes positions every time he doesn't get onto the team)- told Al they were supposed to use school brooms for try outs. Al, being the gullible first year that he used to be, believed him and Lorcan handed him a defective broom that couldn't beat a snail in a race. If Teddy, one of our beaters and the captain at the time, hadn't realized this, the spot probably would have gone to Lorcan. Ever since then Al has hated Lorcan's guts and sometimes gets really paranoid around him (it's the funniest thing). That whole Quidditch incident is another reason why the rest of the family isn't crazy about Lorcan either. They're a loyal bunch and it's awesome that they're all so close! So it really surprised me when Rose told me that she liked him. Whenever I hang out with them and the rest of their families, I always wish that my family was more like theirs and less like mine.

"And since Mr. Malfoy doesn't appear to know the answer to this _incredibly_ simple question, I suppose I'll just have to ask someone else!" Professor Carmichael shouted at me. It appeared that she had been trying to get my attention for a while.

"What was the question?" I mumbled quickly to Rose. Ever understanding, she smiled at me, and whispered back

"She asked you to explain the relevance of ancient runes in the war. Its easy Scorp, just talk about the symbol of the deathly hallows. You should know this silly."

"Oh er right. Well the symbol of the deathly hallows was, er really… important in their quest and all…" I trailed off, my mind still a little scrambled. The class snickered at my pathetic attempt to answer the question. Mrs. Carmichael glowered at me, a look that explicitly told me to keep talking. Clearly she was still a little put off about me not hanging on her every word. "So like I was saying," my thoughts finally in order I proceeded onwards. "Albus Dumbledore gave Hermione Granger The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in which there was a depiction of a symbol. A line that cuts through a circle all of which is surrounded by a triangle, it represents the wand, the stone and the cloak. And each of these objects played an important part in-"

"That will do Mr. Malfoy. Glad you got your head on straight. Now class, for homework I want two feet on the importance of runes during any war, except the second wizarding war that we just reviewed. Class dismissed." We all filed out of the class room complaining about having homework on the first day, but no one was complaining louder than me.

"Is she insane? Rose, how am I going to do this along with all the work we're bound to get in arithmancy and potions! How am I going to do all this and go to tonight's Quidditch try out?" I was so stressed, my grey eyes bored into her brown ones searching for answers. Rose as always, remained calm. She grabbed hold of my hand and tilted her chin all the way up so that her eyes could stare straight into mine.

"Calm down Scorp. Just ask James to do the chaser try outs first. That'll finish up you, Fred and James, since I know James is going to give himself the spot," she rolled her eyes good naturedly at the thought of her slightly arrogant cousin. "And I also know that you and Freddy are shoe-ins. Just ask James to try you out quickly and then you can come up to the stands and study with me. That's what I'll be doing, when I'm not watching," she added quickly. I grinned at her.

"Thanks Rose, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met!" I exclaimed. She beamed at me, but then she looked down at out interlocked hands. Her face fell a bit and she started to withdraw her hand. As a reflex reaction, I grabbed-very obviously- for her escaping fingers. It was the stupidest thing I could have done and on top of that, it was yet another piece of proof that she didn't like me like that. Because when I had grabbed for her hand, she yanked it away, looked up at me with her big brown orbs looking confused and grim.

"Scorpius, I know that we used to hold hands when we were younger and all, but we're not nervous eleven year olds anymore, and I'm with Lorcan now…it's just not right." I nodded quickly and stuffed my hands into my pants pockets clenching them into fists and mentally kicking my fast Quidditch reflexes for being so stupid. Thankfully, she wasn't mad at me; in fact she even looked sort of sorry. Rose always felt bad for hurting someone else, but this was something she was serious about. Now that she was dating Lorcan, she had said on multiple occasions that she felt it a little awkward for us to be so physically close like we used to be, always arm in arm or hand in hand.

The rest of my classes passed sort of in a blur. I could not stop thinking about the startled, questioning look on Rose's face. Could she really be that oblivious to my feelings for her? Al often joked that they were "written all over my face, in bright red marker" and that's how the rest of the family found out. Although my feelings might be extremely obvious, I know that Al told the rest of them. He's such a girl sometimes, whenever there's a piece of gossip, Al has to know about it and then he'll waste no time in telling everyone he knows. I was just glad that this secret stayed in their family.

Now that classes were finally over, I was more ready than ever to head on over to the Quidditch pitch. Playing Quidditch gives me a rush like nothing else does. It's just the most amazing feeling, soaring over the land with the cheering in your ears. I can still hardly believe that James, Fred and Dom all turned it down. James wants to be an auror, just like his dad. Fred is already working in the shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with Al's uncle George and is going to inherit the business one day. And Dom, while she loves the sport, it's more of a game for her than a career. Besides, she's been talking about writing for a long time. Rose always says she'll end up being a great journalist for the Daily Prophet. The rest of us always joke that she'll be stuck writing beauty tips in Witch Weekly or modeling the face of Quidditch. If I wasn't so crazy about Rose I know that I, along with every other male in the school not related to her, would be in love with Dominique. She's so gorgeous in fact that, thanks to her, we've won the Quidditch cup one more time than we should have.

Last year, we were battling Ravenclaw for the cup and their seeker, Neil Callaway, now a seventh year along with James, Fred and Dom, had been in love with Dominique for as long as I could remember. Callaway is actually really good, and after about twenty minutes of play, Neil spotted the snitch right next to him and raced to catch it. Unfortunately, Al was all the way on the other end of the pitch and he didn't have enough time to catch up to Neil. So when Neil flew by the hoops that Dom was guarding she reached out, grabbed his hand and kissed him. By the time he finally recovered, Al had already caught the snitch. He was so embarrassed that he refuses to fly anywhere near Dom now. But she apologized and went on one date with him to make it up to him.

I strutted on to the pitch after I was done changing with my broom in hand. James motioned for me to stand in the chaser line along with Fred and a few puny third and fourth years. I smiled, this would be too easy, the spot practically had my name written all over it.

"Right, so welcome to Gryffindor team Quidditch try outs! I want to have a really excellent team this year so everyone should try their hardest. Got it?" James asked, and everyone nodded. Quidditch is the only thing James and Fred actually take seriously and it's so weird for me to see him trying to be so focused.

"We're starting off with chaser try outs, so I want you lot," he announced, gesturing at the line I was standing in. "To circle the pitch once, then I want you to run some plays. Simple stuff. Fred, you watch this lot and I'll prepare the keepers and we'll see how they do pitted against each other." Fred nodded at his best friend and cousin. Even though it's not official, Fred is the co captain of this team. He smirked at me.

"Alright you heard the captain now move!" He ordered. I expertly flew around the pitch one time and effortlessly caught the Quaffle that Fred had just thrown at me. Turning around, I sped towards the hoops that the potential keepers were guarding. Only three had decided to try out this year. One was Dom, of course, there was a fifth boy year that I didn't really know, but he looked fragile and uncertain. There was also a bitchy girl in my year named Sonya, but by the way that she was eyeing James while he ran his hand through his messy black hair, I knew she wasn't here for Quidditch. I took aim and threw the Quaffle at her. Since she wasn't paying any attention to me, it hit her square in the gut and knocked her and the Quaffle through the hoop.

"Excellent shot Scorp," James called to me while laughing hysterically. "Very strong throw you got there. I grinned and looked up at Rose to see her reaction to my first goal. I was disappointed to find that she wasn't looking at me, but she was looking concernedly at Sonya who was rubbing her stomach and glowering at me. It startled me that Rose cared about Sonya because Sonya has been teasing Rose about being a virgin ever since fourth year. She's one of the few sluts in my year that I absolutely refuse to snog. I gave Rose a little wave that caught her attention and she gave me a wry smile back. After many more throws (almost all successful except a few blocked by Dom) James smiled at us and declared that he had already selected the two chasers that would accompany him and that he had found a keeper. All of us exchanged looks of triumph before James went back to reviewing the players. I headed to the locker room and quickly changed back into my clothes before joining Rose in the stands. Once I got there, I flicked her long, curly pony tail to get her attention. Swiveling around, she saw who it was and she enveloped me into a quick hug.

"Congratulations Scorp! You did so well, I just know that you're going to make the team!" she commended.

"So do I," I told her grinning back.

"Well, let's get started on our homework. I thought we should probably do ancient runes first because it's easy and it won't take us too long," she paused before adding. "And, to be honest, since you didn't seem to be listening today, I'm not even sure if you know what you're supposed to be writing about," she smirked at me and I chuckled. She knew me so well.

"Yeah, but who cares. Anyway, I've got the smartest student in the year to help me with that."

"You won't be able to rely on me all the time Scorp. What if I don't feel like helping you one day or I was sick and missed class? Then how will you do your homework?"

"Uh, I won't?" She giggled and sighed at the same time and it came out as a snort. This was too much and we both doubled over in our seats laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" The sound came out of nowhere and both Rose and I straightened up immediately. Standing there was Lorcan Scamander, a very put out looking Lorcan I might add.

"Nothing Lorcan, I just sort of," she stifled her giggles. "Snorted, is all."

"That's what was so funny? I was expecting something hilarious, the way you two were laughing your arses off."

"Lorcan, what's wrong?" Rose asked gently. There was anger and hurt in his silvery eyes, a color that was so much lighter than my own dark grey ones.

"James gave the beater spots to a fifth year and a fourth year! I'm in my sixth year! I should have beaten them. Do you know how humiliating it is, losing to players younger than you?"

"Don't feel bad Lorcan, it's-uh well, Louis and Lily are James's family. He probably just thought that they would work well together. And there's always next year you know," Rose placated soothingly. Lorcan seemed slightly mollified, but he still stormed away, back to the locker rooms without so much as a glance back in Rose's direction.

"That didn't go so well, did it?" Rose questioned quietly. Mutely, I shook my head.

"I feel terrible! I wasn't even watching him," she looked at me briefly, a slightly panicked expression clouding her face. "Please don't tell anyone, especially Lorcan what I just said. I don't want him to get hurt anymore,"

"Rose, do you really think I would do that?"

"No! Of course not! I was just making sure."

"Just making sure of what Rosie?" A male voice asked from behind us. Rose whipped around and saw James standing behind us.

"Oh, it's just…nothing, never mind"

"Good, now who wants to hear the final decision for this year's Gryffindor team?" James called excitedly. All of us shouted enthusiastically, even though we pretty much knew who was in and who wasn't.

"First off, our lovely keeper will be-drum roll please," we acquiesced and banged on the bleachers. "Alright enough! Cool it team. Anyway, this year's returning keeper will be Dominique Weasley! New blood this year in the beater department: We've got more family on the team with Louis and Lily! Our chasers will remain the same as last year. That's me, your captain," I knew that James couldn't resist smugly adding that. "With Fred and Scorp, same as usual. And as for our recurring seeker: my little brother Albus. Now everyone get in the showers, you all smell. And that's an order!" James joked good naturedly, clearly on an adrenaline high from finding a perfect team.

"So congratulations on officially making the team Scorp!" Rose chirped.

"Thanks Rose, so are you coming with us to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? James says that we have to celebrate this team because it's so great. Oh, and he also wants to show off his new status as captain."

"I'll think about it," I gave her a pleading look, hoping it might change her mind.

"I'll just have to make sure Lorcan's okay that's all. I, unlike you, am a great girlfriend."

"Rose, I don't think that I would want to be anyone's _girlfriend_. That's not really my type."

"Whatever Scorp, you knew what I meant."

"And what do you mean I'm a bad boyfriend? I could be a great boyfriend for all you know," I replied indignantly. She raised her left eyebrow at me and gave me a 'are you serious?' look.

"Scorpius, not to hurt your feelings or anything, but your…er, relationships last only a few days, a week or so if the girl is particularly pretty. And those relationships consist of absolutely no conversations. They're just snogging… and well other stuff," she trailed off lamely. Innocent Rose doesn't want to discuss my sex life.

"I just haven't dated anyone worth talking to yet!" I protested. She pivoted on her heel to face me. I was startled by her pissed off reaction and struggled to think of what I might have said wrong.

"Scorpius, that's just the problem, you've never had a real relationship because you don't want one!" Wrong, I thought to myself. It wouldn't be so bad if it was with you. "You use those poor, sluts for fun and then toss them out!"

"But they are sluts! Just like you said. I have never taken advantage of any of them, they all wanted it!"

"This is the end of the conversation Scorp." She stressed, her cheeks covered in the trademark Weasley blush. She wasn't actually upset with me. Well, she was, but not enough to get in a fight. But I could tell that this was quickly becoming an awkward conversation for her.

"So, once you're done talking with Lorcan you'll let me know, yeah?" I interjected, rapidly changing the topic. She looked at me and nodded in reply. We decided to resume our study session and for the most parts it passed in a comfortable silence due to our hard work. Once we finally finished Rose and I had prefect duty. Both of us were exhausted so we hurriedly completed our rounds and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Then we collapsed in our respective dorms. I wish that I had fallen asleep instantaneously, but I couldn't sleep. Somehow I needed to prove to Rose that I could be a decent boyfriend. Maybe her fear of getting hurt is what has been keeping us apart! But I would never leave Rose, or hurt her in anyway. Doesn't she know that? I could tell I was getting carried away, but I felt that I had to do something to show her my feelings. We only had one year left after this one. It felt like I was running out of time.

So? How was this one, I hope it's getting better. And you know that it would make my entire week if you hit the button below this. It's telling you to press the review button! Press it! Pretty please with hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles, whip cream and a cherry on top?


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the day before my vacation, but I didn't have anything to do today. So I decided to put up one more chapter before I left. I really liked writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

The next afternoon I sauntered into the Three Broomsticks looking for red hair. When I didn't find them immediately I was kind of shocked, they were a large and loud group, I should notice them first thing. I furrowed my brow and searched the tables in the back. Sure enough, there they were. I maneuvered my way through the crowds of slightly intoxicated wizards and I almost got there, but then I accidently stepped on some bloke's foot. Fuck. It wasn't just any bloke. I looked up (yes, I was actually shorter than him and that killed me) and saw a seventh year who really had it out for me. It was Owen Greengrass, my only cousin. Why did we loathe each other so much? Well, our families don't really get on. His father, Stephen Greengrass, never forgave my mother for marrying a Malfoy. Because, even though we are a damn respectable family, Stephen didn't want to associate the Greengrass name with Death Eaters. And as for Owen, he follows his father's example like Stephen is like Jesus or something. To top it all off, I accidently made out with his girlfriend last year. Melanie Finley is such a tease and though it was completely her fault, Owen still blamed me. She never told me that she was dating anyone, and since I always try and stay as far away from Owen as possible, there was no way that I could have known. When Owen found out, he tried (and failed I might add) to punch me in the face. And what do you know; it looked like he was going to try it again.

It was almost too easy to dodge Owen's incoming fist.

"Don't feel too bad cousin," I taunt, plastering my signature Malfoy smirk on my face. "I hear that drinking firewhisky," I noted the empty shot glass in his hand. "Really dulls the senses. Not that you need that though." His face reddened all the way up to his perfectly gelled blonde hair. It's just like mine, but I prefer a more windswept look myself. He, on the other hand, looks like he was sucked into one of those immensely popular muggle movies about the 50s, Grease I believe? Owen bellowed in outrage, and took another swing. His fist never collided with me though, for James Potter, probably the most popular guy in Hogwarts, had stepped in front of Owen, grabbed his fist and shoved it down to Owen's side. I knew that James couldn't resist a fight with Owen, James had been saying for a while now that Owen had it coming.

"Let go of me you bloody git! Take your filthy hands off me!"

"Not until ickle Owen learns to mind his manners. What do you think you're playing at anyway? Attacking Scorpius like that, now that's just out of line you arse."

"Fuck you Potter, it's not you I'm here to fight, or do you think that that son of a bitch can't fight for himself?"

"Well in that case, have fun getting your arse kicked Owen, I was only trying to break up a fight. I'm a real Samaritan." James clapped me on the shoulder for luck, which I didn't really need, and headed back to the table where Fred, Dom, Lily, Louis and Al were sitting. Al gave me a look of encouragement while the others were grinning to themselves about the entertainment they were about to get.

"Look Owen, I just came in here for a drink, and to hang out with my friends. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"What's the matter Malfoy, are you afraid? Afraid like your worthless Death Eater family? I bet you're just like them, how could you not be? I mean, even your Grandmother-" I couldn't believe that he just said that. My Grandmother Cissy had died only last year. She had always intervened on my behalf when my Grandfather lectured me on how much of a disappointment I was to the family name.

"You just shut up about my Grandmother Greengrass! Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh yeah! Why don't you make me you Death Eater. Or better yet, use your mark and call some of your Death Eater friends to do it for you!"

"I am NOT a Death Eater! Furnuculus!" I shouted and suddenly large, ugly boils appeared all over his face. Looking outraged, he swung at me again. I was caught off guard and I received a nasty blow to the jaw.

"No! What's going on?" I heard a new voice. Rose had just entered with Lorcan and was staring horrified at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

"It okay Rose, um fibe" My words of assurance fell horribly flat when I realized that I my speech was mangled due to all the blood that had welled up in my mouth. Disgusted at this, I spit it out and pivoted around, wand at the ready to face Owen again. He smirked terribly when he saw the exchange between Rose and I.

"Oh that's right Malfoy, I forgot about you _charming_ half blood girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"No, she's your whore isn't she?" He taunted, I looked petrified from shock. Rose had an exact replica of my reaction on her own face. Lorcan just looked between the three of us furious.

"No! She's not! Rose is just a friend. And I would never-" I quickly protested.

"Rose, is this true? Are you cheating on me with him? That stupid prat?" Lorcan asked her, visibly angry.

"No, Lorcan! How can you think that? I don't even like Scorpius like that!" Ouch that hurt.

"They're obviously lying Scamander. Can't you see the way he blatantly stares at her all the time? It's no secret that he wants to get in her bed."

"Shut up! You sick-"

"Prove it then." Owen challenged. This rendered me speechless; how was I supposed to do that. Surprise gave way to horror. What if they used veritaserum on me? Then everyone would know how I felt.

"Tell her that you don't like her and that you think she's ugly."

"No way! I'm not going to say that! She's my best friend and I don't think that Rose is ugly at all." Lorcan rejoined the conversation once before stomping out of the pub.

"I see. I really thought that you were different Rose. I hoped that just because Malfoy liked you, you wouldn't just drop what we had. I guess I was wrong about you."

"No Lorcan please!" Rose called out. She was halfway to the door when I heard Owen whisper "whore" under his breath. I completely snapped. I brought my fist back and slammed it with all my strength into his unsuspecting face. There was blood everywhere, but he was alright. I only broke his nose. With one hand trying to stop the bleeding he glared at me.

"We'll finish this another time, Death Eater." And he stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. Rose had turned around and come back when she saw me attack Greengrass. She looked at me almost warily. As if I had secrets that she didn't want to know. Crap. I thought, she's finally onto me. I just looked at her. Taking a deep breath, I bravely closed the distance between us. My heart dropped in my chest when she took a small step back.

"I'm really sorry Rose. So sorry about what happened with Lorcan. But, Owen was just being a prick and I just- I mean, that I would never call you-"

"I understand Scorpius" she said monotonously, cutting me off. I nodded sadly, not able to meet her eyes.

"Scorpius," she questioned tentatively. "Are you alright? That fight looked pretty bad…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Right, I should probably go." I almost reached out for her hand, but stopped midway. I didn't want to make another mistake.

"No, can you please stay? You said you'd come and hang out with us. I'll even buy you a warm apple cider. Come on Rose, I know that's your favorite." I was practically begging on my knees, but she still looked hesitant. I saw her eyes roam over my face, taking in the injury that I had gotten. She sighed reluctantly.

"Oh, alright I guess I can stay. It's probably best to let Lorcan cool off anyway," a tiny mischievous smile curled over her lips. "But Scorpius" Damn, she still wasn't calling me Scorp, that meant that she was still a little upset over what had just happened. "I still want that warm apple cider you just promised me!" I smiled in relief.

"Anything for you, Rosie" She blushed a little at the family nickname. And she allowed me to lead her to the table, and buy her a drink.

"Scorp," Rose began once we were alone together in the library. "I just wanted to ask you if you were okay. I know it's hard when people call you a Death Eater and I just wanted to help."

"It's just… I hate that everyone classifies me as a Death Eater before they even know me. And then I'll throw one sarcastic comment in their direction, or they'll see me beat someone in a duel during DADA, and then they'll just act as if I confirmed their suspicions. You know me Rose, I'm nothing like my father, I don't want to be like him! I'm in Gryffindor!" I finish and I realized that I began to shout and whine because the librarian, Miss Harps is eyeing me angrily.

"I bet," I continue, lowering my voice, "I bet that if you and Al hadn't befriended me in first year, and introduced me to your families, then people would never even dream of me being a decent person and they wouldn't even give me a chance."

"But we are your friends Scorp. And you were sorted into Gryffindor. You're smart and brave, and…you are an amazing friend Scorpius. I never got to thank you for what you said about me in the Three Broomsticks. I was upset at the time because of Lorcan, but I'm glad that you defended me in front of Owen."

"It was nothing Rose, I'm sorry that he said that about you in the first place. By the way, I'm not sure it's my place, but did you patch things up with Lorcan?"

"Yeah, well I tried. I apologized for what happened. And I could tell that he was upset. I swore that we were never," the Weasley blush became prominent on her features as she continued. "That we were never… you know, together. I mean, I don't even like you like that, but he said-" She cut herself off, and looked at me again, searching my eyes for answers.

"Go on, what did he tell you?"

"He said that maybe there was nothing on my side, but that you er, he said that you were always looking at me and stuff" she concluded lamely.

"That's not what he said, was it? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can take it."

"Scorpius, he said that you were…in love with me, and that you wanted to sleep with me and that you were just _so jealous_ of us. I need to know if that's all true Scorpius." I gulped, this was not how I imagined telling her how I felt. Not at all. It was supposed to be romantic, not forced and awkward. And not while she was clearly in love with someone else.

"Rose," I managed to get out. "I… no I don't, well not really. I mean-" Oh dear God what the hell was I saying?

"I understand Scorpius." I couldn't take it. I mumbled something unintelligible about being tired and raced off to the common room.

I had to talk to Al. Usually, Rose is the one I go to if there is something bugging me. But I can't go to Rose for this. I find Al sitting in his favorite arm chair near the fire with James, Fred, Hugo and Louis. 'Just what I need' I thought dryly 'a group therapy session'. Or maybe it was just what I needed?

"What is this a boy's night in or something?"

"Nah, not really mate. We were just talking about the er, scene in the Three Broomsticks," Fred announced loudly. I scanned the premises for any witnesses, seeing none, I looked back at my friends.

"Actually mate, I'm really glad you showed up, I was just about to come looking for you. We need to talk." Al said grimly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yeah, about my sister!" Hugo piped in. I smiled at the kid, Rose and her brother are so close, they have no idea how lucky they are.

"So Scorp, can you tell Hugo and I what exactly went down between you, Greengrass and Scamander? We weren't there and James and Fred were clearly blowing things out of proportion," Louis said pragmatically. I heaved a deep sigh and launched into my tale.

"Wait, Rose just straight up asked you how you felt? Are you serious?" Fred interrupted. I frowned slightly and nodded.

"That's just not like her," James piped in, completing Fred's thought as usual.

"To ask him out right or to notice his feelings for her?" Louis questioned in earnest.

"To ask him"

"To notice"

Fred and James said simultaneously, and then they chuckled.

"Both" Al replied simply, Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Al resumed, "we know that this is a dilemma, we've covered that. It's time to move on to a solution. Now that Lorcan's angry, Rose might realized what a Quidditch sabotaging prick he really is!" I noticed that Al's old resentment was beginning to seep through.

"Scorp, mate there's not much planning that can go into this. Sooner or later, but preferably sooner, you have to tell her how you feel. I know you may not like doing it this way. But it doesn't seem like they're going to break up anytime soon, so you should just go for it mate. She'll come around, you'll see."

"Al, have you heard the countless times that Rose had explicitly stated that she doesn't fancy me? I don't think that me saying I love her is going to make her change her mind."

"Yes, I've heard, but that's a good thing!" ok now Al's really lost it. "Scorp, wipe that look of your annoying face, I know what you're thinking, but trust me. It's excellent really that Rose had announced that she doesn't like you so many times because that means that she feels defensive. Trust me. Before Alice and I started dating, she used to always deny liking me whenever I'd tell her that I loved her, but I knew that she was just saying that because she didn't want to admit it, not yet. Rose is probably just waiting for some huge, romantic declaration of love from you, mate. I bet that's all there is to it. Maybe she's only afraid of rejection due to your lengthy list of "girlfriends". Sweep her off her feet!" All of us were gaping opened mouthed at Albus after his dramatic, emotional speech.

"Bro, I love you and all, but…when did you become such a, well girl?" We all burst into guffaws. Al crossed his arms and looked quite cross and defensive.

"Laugh all you want, but did it ever cross your mind Scorpius that I am the only one in a good and stable relationship?" I stopped laughing; having totally overlooked that fact even though he had mentioned it in his monologue.

"Well? Mate, what are you waiting for? Lorcan to show up?"

"Hahaha very funny Albus," was my awful comeback, could I really think of nothing better? My feet were still glued to the floor. Al took note of this, then exchanged a knowing look with James, who in turn motioned to Fred. The three of them literally dragged me out of the common room by the arms and tossed me out.

"And Scorp," Al told me just before closing the door.

"Yeah Potter?"

"We're not letting you back in until something happens,"

"Got it, you're the best friend in the world"

"I heard the sarcasm Scorpius Malfoy! Now shoo." Defeated, I slowly trudged back to the library where Rose was probably still doing her homework. Before reaching the library, I heard hushed voices, one voice in particular was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Walking faster, I tried to decipher whose voice I was hearing. When I turned the corner, I was not prepared at all for the sight that awaited my eyes. Lorcan was pushing a girl up against the wall and snogging her senseless. The girl was tall and curvy, the opposite of Rose's small frame, but I still couldn't identify her. She had a short blonde pixy cut that framed her angular face. Her shirt was hitched up, and then I knew who she was. Not because of her lacy pink bra, but rather the light Quaffle shaped bruise that was decorating her stomach. Holy fuck. Rose's boyfriend, and the girl that she hates. Together. What the hell do I do? Tell Rose? Have her get hurt. Keep it a secret and have to fight the urge to kill Scamander everyday for the rest of my life? I do the only thing I can do, I run for it. I ran all the way back to Gryffindor common room as fast as my long legs could carry me. I panted when I finally reached to door.

"Al, mates, you have to let me in. Something happened." Al poked his head through the doorway.

"Well, what did Rosie say when you professed your love for her?" Al asked, his bright green eyes inquisitive. Suddenly, four more pairs of eyes appeared. Hugo's, exactly the same as Roses', James' bright browns, Fred's uncommon navy and Louis' veela blue-grey ones. All of their eyes probing me for answers.

"I didn't, but- hey!-" Al tried to close the door on me, but I shoved a foot in between and managed to get it opened.

"Would I really come back unless something really important happened?" I inquired. They looked wary, but shook their heads.

"Anyway, I got to tell you all what I just saw Lorcan doing." This caught their attention alright and they leaned in so they could hear better. I decided it was better to just get it over with.

""

"Whoa, slow down mate! I couldn't distinguish one word from another! Now, tell us again slowly." Louis instructed me.

"I saw Lorcan snogging someone," I paused.

"Rose?" Hugo asked nervously, as though he was unsure that he wanted to know the answer. Minutely I shook my head. He sucked in a breath, then proceeded to ask "Who?"

"Sonya"

**My longest chapter yet! I'm so excited. So things are starting to become more interesting! I'll be in the UK for a while, but you can expect me to update at least once by the end of August! Any feedback? You know what to do…review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from vacation! Britain was incredible! Anyone who hasn't been there already should definitely visit one day. Anyway, another chapter is up, but school is starting soon and I have tryouts and a summer project to do before school begins. Therefore, I'm gonna be very busy. I hope to get another chapter up before then, but I can't make any promises. So, something interesting about this chapter: it's in Rose's POV. I wanted to try it out and see what it's like because I was originally going to write this story in Rose's POV, but decided it would be better in Scorp's. Let me know what you think about this one. Enjoy!**

Rose's POV

After Scorp rushed out of the library I immediately felt horrible about what I had said. Plopping down in the cushioned armchair I let out a big breath of air that –until now- I hadn't known I was holding in. The shocked look on his face after I interrogated him about his feelings for me was clear evidence that he didn't like me. Not that he should of course, I'm the one who's out of line here. I'm not supposed to like my best friend. It's a general rule and for a long time I had followed it, just like every other rule. But oh! This year when he visited us this summer things just seemed different. Every time our bodies would touch, I felt a buzz of electricity rocket up my spine, leaving tingles. It didn't feel platonic anymore. But liking Scorpius Malfoy is probably the stupidest thing that a smart person like me can do. Even if he did decide he liked me, which is already unlikely since he only sees me as a friend, it is practically proven that he wouldn't date me for longer than two weeks. Anyway, I'm supposed to love Lorcan, and I still do love him, the flames have only cooled a bit, is all. He's sweet, caring and I know he loves me so I stay with him because I know that Scorpius would never consider me or stay with me.

I solemnly return to the potions book I was reading earlier, but I can't seem to focus on it. After about another half hour of trying I get up and throw my supplies into my bag, I guess my homework will have to wait until tomorrow. Wow, Hermione Granger's (well Weasley now) own daughter neglecting homework. I generally like to have all my homework done, and it makes me feel secure when I have studied before an exam, but I bet that I would still be one of the top ten students if I didn't study at all. I will admit though that studying is what makes me best in my year. I am just like my mum because we're both crazy about school; I know that I would be crushed if someone else got a better grade than me, so I study. Because I'm the "smart one" that's who I am. James is the "cool one", Scorp the "hot one", Molly "the responsible one" Dom "the pretty one", the list goes on and on, but the rest of them don't need to put any effort into their titles and I do. Sometimes it's hard to spend so much time surrounded by a family of perfect people even though I love them all more than anything and wouldn't ever wish for a different family. Maybe that's why I'm always in the library. Truth be told, even though I spend a lot of time in the library, I'm not always doing homework. I'm actually read a good portion of the time. Not school books though. Traditionally I bring my own books from home because truthfully, muggle authors write my favorite stories, my all time favorite being The Golden Compass. Scorp gave it to me as a birthday present two years ago. He told me that he had recently read it and that it was amazing. True to his word, it was. I enjoy it so much that I always have it with me in case I have some spare time. I cried out in dismay as a page of that book ripped while I was trying to put it into the bag. I didn't like it when my books became tattered, but I didn't want to give up this copy, it had sentimental value. The conflict turned out to be too much for my frazzled brain to handle, another thing that I was putting off until tomorrow.

Tired and frustrated, my current goal is to get back to my bed completely undisturbed, crawl into my pajamas and go to sleep. Just as I am putting my foot through the door my best friend barrels into the room looking very flustered indeed. I try to get a grip on his arm to steady his balance, but that was probably a bad idea considering our extreme difference in size. We both toppled over and he landed on top of me, knocking the breath out of me. When I noticed the awkward position we were in I blushed the Weasley blush and struggled to get out from under his tall frame. After I started squirming, he seems to become aware of our position and leaps off of me as if I burnt him. I have to admit, that stung a bit, sure I may not look like his usual dates, but I don't think I'm that ugly.

Scorpius seems like he wants to say something so I wait for his mouth to form words. His mouth just hangs open like he doesn't know what to say. I wait for a few more seconds and when it becomes apparent that he is incapable of speech I open my own mouth.

"Scorp, I'm really sorr-" I begin trying to apologize about what went down earlier but he interrupts me half way through.

"Rose, I uh need some advice…" I was a little taken aback at the sudden subject change, but responded to his request immediately.

"Of course Scorp. What's up?"

"Well, what would you do if you saw something er bad happen. But uh it wasn't any of your business really and telling the people whose business it was would hurt them, but they had the right to know…" He trailed off. Jeez I thought, this must really be bothering him if he can't even form a coherent sentence. Especially because he is usually so calm and collected. My brow furrowed as I tried to think of a way to help him with his dilemma.

"So I'm guessing that you saw something," I began cautiously "can you tell me what you saw or who it concerns?" He shook his head but then seemed to change his mind.

"Maybe I can tell you… but I want to hear what you would do first"

"Okay it kind of depends on the situation, but if it's something important then I think you should tell the person it concerns," I gage his face for a reaction, hoping that I helped him with his predicament. His face is set in a mask of determination and…pain?

"Rose, I'm so sorry, but there's something you need to know," he takes a deep breath before continuing and I brace myself for the worst. What could he be talking about?

"I saw Lorcan, Rose he was snogging Sonya" He whispers in a voice so soft I can barely catch it. I would ask him to repeat what he said in case I misheard him, but I don't want him to say those words again. But I find the heartbroken emotion being replaced with confusion and finally; anger. Scorpius is lying to me! I know he is! His story doesn't even make sense. Lorcan barely even knows Sonya. He's faithful and he loves me, he'd never cheat on me with someone he knows I despise. Hell, he's even conceded that he doesn't think well of her either! Without a second thought, I slap Scorpius across the face for saying that. Albeit, the slap doesn't do much, I can barely reach his cheek and it ends up grazing his jaw instead. He doesn't look physically hurt. Not at all, but one look into his endless grey eyes tells me that he is deeply hurt emotionally.

"How dare you! How dare you lie to me like that! I know Lorcan, he would never ever cheat on me! And he would really never cheat on me with that bitch!" Scorpius looks even more shocked than before, but remarkably, he doesn't appear to be angry. He raises his hands up in a surrender way, but I'm too upset to acquiesce to a surrender.

"Rose I swear I'm not lying! You say that you know Lorcan, and I'm sure you do, but you know me too and you know that I would never lie to you! Come on Rose you have to believe me! I'm your best friend!"

"And Lorcan's my boyfriend! I know why you're saying all this stuff, it's because you're jealous!" I screamed at him. Thank god the library was utterly empty, even Miss Harps is off getting herself a late dinner.

"Jealous! I'm not- I mean… jealous of what?" Scorpius splutters.

"Jealous that I'm happy in a relationship and you'll never be! You will never ever find a girl that would want to date you for longer than a week Scorpius Malfoy and that's why you only date girls who you know you'll grow tired of before the week is up, so it's you who breaks up with them, completely free of heartbreak! I bet that you'll never ever let yourself fall in love because you're too scared! Maybe you shouldn't be in Gryffindor after all!" And with that final outburst I realize that I've said far too much. If I thought my comments in our previous row were out of line, this totally eclipsed it. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me again. Oh what on Earth have I done?

Before I can cause any more damage I run out of the library as fast as I can, leaving a distraught looking Scorpius Malfoy behind me. He doesn't even look at me when I dart past. He just stands there like he's too shocked to move.

"I'm sorry" I let out in a whimper as I run by him and his head tilts ever so slightly, but he makes no other movements.

….

After racing all the way to the Gryffindor common room my face is a wreck. I know without even seeing my reflection that my eyes are red and puffy, my cheeks are covered in tear tracks and that my hair is a total disaster. Wiping my face I mutter "Albus" to the portrait. I almost smile at that. Al was so ecstatic when he learned the password to our common room though James constantly reminds him that the Fat Lady means Albus Dumbledore and not Al Potter.

"No no Scorp you can't come in yet, unless you told her," I hear James say. He tries closing the door on me and I recognize that they think I'm Scorpius. I quickly jump out from behind the door so that James can't slam it against me. When they see that it's me they all freeze like they've been caught red-handed. Then Hugo comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder, his eyes imploring me to tell him what happened.

"Scorpius and I got into a fight, a bad one and I…I" I burst into a set of fresh tears and Hugo gives me a comforting hug. I take a deep breath and continue in a whisper, hoping that they won't all hate me for hurting their friend. I know that Al, Hugo and Louis will stand by my side, but James and Fred are both guy's guys, I hope they don't think too badly of me.

"He lied to me Hugo. He lied. And I got so angry. I told him that he would never let himself love anyone because he was a coward and-"

"So he didn't say anything else, other than what he saw Scamander doing?" Al inquires coldly. I shook my head, surprised at his harsh reaction. Al is a big softy and always helps me out in situations like these. He shouldn't be mad at me, that's for James and Fred to do. When they both come to hover protectively behind me, James glaring at Al, I feel sorry for misjudging them.

"Al, don't talk to Rose like that, she just doesn't understand. Give her time." James voice was harsh but he clasped my shoulder in a gentle manner. Fred nodded in silent agreement. Louis came over too and stood next to Fred, James and Hugo. Al looked pissed when he noticed that they all took my side.

"What is your deal guys? Why are you helping her when it's Scorp who deserves help! Rose," he says addressing me this time. "stop being an idiot. Scorpius isn't lying. He saw them together and told us about it. You know he wouldn't lie about something like this!" I can't bring myself to believe this. I do know that Scorp isn't a liar, but the idea of my sweet boyfriend snogging someone he knows I hate sounds not only untrue, but hurtful. I just don't want to believe it.

"Rose," Hugo says to me kindly. "Maybe you should just go to sleep." I nod my head and slowly trudge to the stairs, more tears falling down my face at the thought of my favorite cousin, Al, being mad at me. I can't remember Al and I ever fighting or even upset with each other. We have always gotten along. A dull fire of hatred at Scorpius Malfoy blazes up half heartedly because I can't be truly furious when I feel so awful about what I said. But I cannot believe that Scorpius Malfoy has come between me and my cousin. The angel and devil appear on my shoulder. The devil eggs the hatred onward, while the angel tries to persuade me that Scorpius didn't want to come between us, it just happened that way. I shrug them off and climb into bed. I just wish somehow that this was all a dream and hopefully when I wake up tomorrow Scorpius and Al will be my friends again, and everything will be back to normal.

That night I have horrible dreams. Images flash in front of my eyes of Lorcan and Sonya. I reenact my fights with Al and Scorpius over and over again. But the last time I fight with Scorpius he says something instead of just standing there, and this is the scariest thing of all.

"You're right Rose, I'll never let myself fall in love…with someone like you" Then the Malfoy smirk comes out and suddenly it's Scorpius kissing Sonya, not Lorcan, and that hurts more than anything else. I wake up screaming because I have no more tears to shed. My eyes are drier than an empty cauldron.

I know it's wrong, but I can't go to class today. None of my supportive family members will be there. It will just be me Albus and Scorpius. I can't face them alone.

"You've got some nerve Rose Weasley. Telling Scorpius he's too cowardly to be in Gryffindor and then not being able to leave your own bed. You are a hypocrite," that little voice in the back of my head tells me. I weakly tell it to shut up and it goes away.

…

I hear a knock on my door a few hours later, it's Lily. She's brought me a plate of eggs and a bowl of fruit with a glass of French vanilla coffee, my favorite. Lily sits down on the edge of my bed and hands me the platter. I take the coffee and sip it quietly, but I can't eat the rest, my stomach feels like it's tied up in knots.

"Don't you have class?" that's the only thing I manage to get out. Lily shakes her head.

"No Rosie, I've got a free period now, so I thought I'd come up and stay with you."

"So, you know about…the whole crisis"

"Yes" she says simply. She doesn't elaborate and I'm grateful for it.

"Does the rest of the family know?"

"Oh yes, everyone in the family, but no one else I think. They're all on your side for the most part. Well, not really, most people don't really have a side. The rest of us just aren't angry with you. Except Al is you know."

"I wish that there weren't any sides, I don't want Al hating me because of this, and I don't want the rest of you to hate Scorpius just because we're in a fight."

"Rose it's not like that. For the most part there are no real sides. We're all still friends with Scorpius, but the rest of us feel bad about what happened," her face hardens for a second and her bright bronze eyes flash. "It's Al that I'm pissed at. That jerk had no right to talk to you like that, it wasn't fair at all!"

"What do the others think?"

"James and Fred agree with me, but everyone else is still friendly with everyone."

"Thank God" Is all I can think to say. I don't want this to become some big, stupid fight like those ones people watch on reality TV. I just want things to go back to how they used to be. I want to apologize to Scorpius, but I also need an apology about what he said about Lorcan and Sonya. Sonya has teased me about everything from my hair, to my clothes, to my brains for as long as I can remember. Having someone tell you that your arch enemy is snogging your boyfriend really hurts. I just can't figure out why Scorpius would say that. Sure, he doesn't appear to be particularly fond of Lorcan, or maybe he's sticking up for Albus, who hates Lorcan's guts. But I didn't think that Scorpius would make up some bullshit rumor for no reason.

I persuaded myself that I would talk to him and Al tomorrow, just to apologize and straighten things out. Today I would recuperate and talk to Lils about the whole ordeal. Lily is addicted to drama and probably knows how to handle a circumstance like this better than anyone else, she'll give great advice. I picked out a strawberry from the fruit bowl Lily got me and took a bite out of it. Tart, way too tart. My face scrunched up like I had just bitten into a lemon, it was sour and bitter. Sour and bitter, story of my life.

**So that was Rose for you. I think I like writing in Scorpius' POV better because he's easier to write for, but I hope you thought it was kind of cool to get a look into what Rose is thinking. Sorry I made her act so mean to poor Scorp, she's very conflicted and confused right now, but they'll work it all out eventually!**


	5. Chapter 5

**School is starting in a bit more than a week : ( so I told myself that I had to get another chapter up before then, otherwise I'd just keep putting it off. I wish that summer vacation was longer! But on a good note I finished reading all my summer reading books which were (for the most part) surprisingly good, especially the Hunger Games! That was such a great book that I already read the sequel and I'm getting the third one soon. Anyway, I'm rambling, hope you like this chapter which starts right after the fight between Rose and Scorp, but when Scorpius enters the common room, Rose has already talked to the others and is in her own dormitory. Also, I'm going to switch into Rose's POV because it really is the best way to explain what happens between her and Lorcan. **

Scorpius' POV

I just stood there for about five minutes I think not being able to move or knowing what to feel. The biggest part of me is still shell shocked at her outburst. She was just so angry damn Weasley temper! But aside from that I didn't know whether to feel pissed or heartbroken. I think I feel them both coming together in a nauseating whirlpool of emotion. I pivot on my heel and I have a miniature debate about either going to the hospital wing or going back to Gryffindor tower. I could save myself a whole lot of trouble if I went to the hospital wing, no worries about any awkward confrontations with Rose, or any upset family members. But Rose said that I didn't belong in Gryffindor with her, so naturally, I just had to take the Gryffindor route.

…..

Reaching the common room had never taken so long before. As much as it shames me to admit, I sort of had a break down in the middle of a deserted corridor. I had just left the library when the full impact of our row hit me. A few tears dribbled down my ivory cheeks before I managed to rein in my stupid tear ducts. Rose hated me; she thought I was a rotten coward. She proved that she didn't want to date me and now she didn't even want to associate with me. This fight changes the dynamics of everything. I lost one of my two best friends (possibly two considering that Al and Rose never fight) and it's plausible that the rest of the Weasleys/Potters won't be too keen on being my friend now either. It's not my fault! I wanted to shake some sense into her to make her see that it was all Scamander's fault! That prat is ruining my effing life!

"I'm not lying" I shouted. Shit… I just screamed that out loud didn't I?

"I'm sorry sir, but I never said you were a liar." Came a pretty voice from behind me. I froze where I was standing and ever so slowly turned around to see who had caught me sulking. I was a little perplexed when only an empty hallway stared back at me. 'Great, now I'm going mad' I thought to myself. I heard a quiet giggle emitting from the same place the voice came from. I looked again, more observant this time. Ah, it was a portrait. It was a full body picture of a young girl, maybe twelve years old. She was sitting on a swing in a garden. The autumn leaves matched her ginger hair perfectly. Her warm brown eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter as I gaped at her. Holy shit. She looked just like a young Rose. This was too much for my tired brain to handle and without another word I took off running. I passed a statue that Rose always thought looked like her cousin Fred, there was the portrait that Rose had once picked an argument with over the polyjuice potion. I reached the Fat Lady that I always waited in front of, waited for Rose. Merlin she was everywhere!

I threw myself into a plushy red armchair without even acknowledging the presence of the others. They looked at me with pity. James looked a little weary. 'Must be in protective older cousin mode' I thought bleakly to myself. They didn't ask what happened so I assumed that Rose had already been through here.

"You're lucky that we know you're telling the truth about Scamander, otherwise I think we'd be obligated to tear your blonde head off." James joked with a slight grin. I tried to grin back, but it must not have come out the way I wanted it to because Albus gave me a sympathetic look.

"What happened mate?" Al questioned.

"I told Rose what I saw." I deadpanned.

"No shit Sherlock" Fred stated in a joking manner. Al glared at him.

"Come on Scorp, you'll feel better if you let it out," he tried encouragingly.

"Maybe I should just go and apologize" I mumbled meekly.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Scorpius, but that plan is loaded with flaws." Louis assured me diplomatically.

"Enlighten me then."

"Well for one you don't even need to apologize! Rose is being real out of line."

"Al cut it out!" Louis snarled at him, I could tell that this was a touchy subject. What surprised me was Al's apparent frustration with Rose, smoke was practically coming out of his ears. I shot an inquiring glance at Louis, the most observant and probably the most reasonable of the group.

"Al's been a little bit upset with Rosie today. You know how he hates Scamander." That I did. Louis decided to continue pointing out the flaws in my apology plan.

"Well there are two big flaws. The first being that Rosie needs some time to cool down. She probably didn't mean half the stuff she said in the library, you have to let her seek you out on this one, give her a week and she'll come around. The second dilemma is the most obvious. How would you even get near Rose to say you're sorry? Blokes like us can't even climb up the girls' dormitory staircase." Louis, you should have been in Ravenclaw.

Actually, I personally think that the sorting hat made a few mistakes when it comes to the Weasley/ Potter clan. As soon as he sees their surnames poof they're in Gryffindor. Of course none of them complain because that's where they all want to be, but I know that some of them clearly belong in other houses. In fact, the sorting hat almost did the same thing to me. It was on the verge of calling out Slytherin when it saw the quarrel I'd had with my father earlier that day.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, maybe she'll feel better in the morning." Not bloody likely though.

"I doubt it Scorpius," Hugo piped up "you know how Rosie gets. If she's angry she'll probably try and hex the living shit out of you till seventh year and if she's embarrassed then she won't be able to look you in the eye for weeks. Or if she's both," his face took on a thoughtful expression. "Which she probably is, then that's an explosive combination. The one time she got angry at me like that I ended up completely violet with a hairy third arm trying to climb out of my chest. It was like something out of my nightmares. Thank Merlin Rose and I almost never bicker, otherwise I would book my own personal room in St. Mungos." I nodded and retreated quietly to my dormitory.

"Poor bloke. It must really suck to be in love with Rosie." James muttered when he thought I was out of earshot.

"And that my cousin is probably why not a lot of people are!" Fred rejoined and the two of them went into hysterics.

"Oi! That's my sister." And with a very impressive silencing spell he shut the two seventh years up.

"Think she'll talk to him tomorrow?" Louis asked the others.

"No, you know how Rose is, it'll be a while before they're really friends again." Al answered solemnly. Louis nodded in agreement.

"Poor them, maybe you can talk some sense into her Al, you know her better than any of us, even Scorpius, and yes even you Hugo."

"Like she'll listen to me after I told her off like that. I shouldn't have done it, but she was just being so frustrating! Well, I'll talk to her in the morning and sort it all out."

"Like you always do." Louis told him.

"Just so, Louis"

….

I woke up the next morning feeling great, until I really woke up and realized the total mess I was in. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but Al came over and pulled me off the bed.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You need to get up mate. It's almost noon, you're lucky classes don't start until after lunch." Did he say it was almost twelve o'clock? I can't believe I slept in so late!

"Did you talk to Ro… Did you get me any breakfast?" Wow I was pathetic. He raised one eyebrow at me, and I smirked, I taught him how to do that. He tossed me a cinnamon raison bagel.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, he shook his head. I had never expressed any interest at all in cinnamon raison bagels. In fact, I personally thought they were the girliest bagels going. I looked up at Al again, he knew that I only ate sesame seed bagels; they were very manly in my opinion. I told Rose this once, she thought it was hilarious. Suddenly, a sesame seed bagel hit me in the head. I grinned (sort of) at him.

"Cheers mate." I wolfed down my manly bagel and threw the girly one back at Albus who was starting to give me that look people give you when they're about to give you some really bad news. I hate that look.

"Just spit it out. What did she say?"

"Well, there's some good news and some bad news. Good news first?" I nodded. I think I need to hear the good news first.

"The good news is that I talked to her and apologized for being mean to her last night. And once Rosie and I were friends again I told her that you really had been telling the truth. She seemed a little skeptical at first, but after a bit of back and forth, which you don't really need to hear, she agreed to ask him about it and-"

"How is her agreeing to ask him about it good news? He's just going to lie about it, I know I would, unless I wanted to be rid of the girl" I tacked on as an afterthought.

"Please, do you know Rose or not? She's a witch for Merlin's sake, and a pretty damn good one. She'll get a truthful answer out of him one way or another."

"True. Now what's the bad news?"

"You're not going to like this mate, but she said that once she discovers what really happened, she'll reevaluate and consider talking to you again."

"So if she finds out I'm telling the truth then we're cool and if she still thinks I'm lying then we can't be friends anymore right?"

"Yeah you seem to have the gist of it."

"Good, maybe Rosie and I'll be talking again by tomorrow!" I was very pleased by this thought until Al snorted.

"Yeah right! Rose is so stubborn that even if she learns that you were telling the truth she won't be able to apologize for another week at least! But after that I'm sure things will just go back to normal."

….

Rose's POV

"So I talked to Albus…" I told Lily who just shook her head at me in disappointment.

"Rose Posie you need to talk to Scorpius! First you need to talk to Lorcan; make him fess up about cheating on you! Then once you finally see that he was cheating on you you'll talk to Scorpius and be best friends again!" I had told Lils the entire situation from me having a boyfriend who I liked enough, but then me also loving Scorp who would never love me back and how it kind of tied in with the row I had just had with Scorp.

"Okay I don't _know_ that he cheated on me. I have agreed to consider the possibility! But then what do I do? I'll have no boyfriend and Scorpius will probably have some incredibly gorgeous girl like Nastia Ivanov!" (more like Nasty-a) she's Scorp's most common on and off "girlfriend" and the one I hate the most (I almost hate her as much a Sonya!), this is probably because Nastia is more than a slut, and she's been expressing _a lot_ of interest in hooking up with Scorpius again. Nastia is a seventh year Russian girl and she has everything going for her. Looks: she could be a quadruplet of Victorie, Dominique and Louis, you know with the platinum blonde hair that actually looks natural, the gorgeous blue eyes and radiantly glowing pale skin. Brains: I mean she is in Ravenclaw. And enough charm to get the highest grade in her year on Flitwick's charms exam.

"So then what do I do? It's kind of hard to be in love with your best friend!"

"I'm not disagreeing with you Rose, that must suck but maybe you're looking at it the wrong way. Look, if I were you I would talk to Scorpius!" That was probably the worst thing you could have said Lily Luna Potter. Let me tell you something about Lily. She's flawless, well sort of. Being Harry Potter's only daughter has its perks, she gets everything she wants because of her dad and everything else because of her beauty and charisma. Her mother, my Aunt Ginny, is where Lily gets her good looks, but it's safe to say that Lily has a special appeal that makes her even more attractive than her striking Mum. Anyway, Lily is so outgoing and so obviously Gryffindor that she never hesitates to march right up to a guy and snog him senseless. Most guys consider her confidence a total turn on, but I bet my entire savings that if I ever confronted a guy like that I'd be laughed at and rejected. I'm too bookwormish for most people and in general guys are more prone to stunners like Lily than plain-Janes like me.

"Lily you know I'm not like you! I'm the only girl in the family that didn't turn out gorgeous!"

"Rosie you know that's not true! Molly's no looker either!" I gasped, sometimes Lily is a little to mean for her own good!

"That's not very nice! Molly's not even ugly!"

"Cool it Rosie! I was only joking, you're nerves are really shot aren't they? I might not be all that nice, but I'd never insult Molly like that."

"Right, sorry Lily"

"No problem, and Rose, you're not ugly you know. In fact you could be really pretty. I can see it now! If we just applied some brown eyeliner a little pink lip gloss and maybe if we use enough Sleakeazy's Hair Potion you'd be prettier than- who's the prettiest person you can thing of?" Aunt Fleur was the obvious choice, but I had no interest in beating her in a beauty contest.

"Prettier than Nastia Ivanov, Lily?" Lily grinned devilishly before answering.

"Yes Rose, I think that I can make you pretty enough to blow Nasty-a out of the black lake!"

"Well then Lily Luna let's get to work!"

"But what about Lorcan?" Lily asked me, surprised at my agreement with her plan, I usually avoided make-up and all that girly stuff.

"Whether he hooked up with Sonya or not I'm still going to date him."

"Why?" I had completely baffled her now.

"Because jealousy is a foolproof way to get guys. Honestly Lils don't you read any romance novels?"

"I don't read anything other than Witch Weekly."

"Right, forgot who I was talking to for a second."

"Well, what are you waiting for Rosie? Let's go make you beautiful!" We raced up to Lily's dormitory to begin. Lily was ecstatic, but I was a little uneasy. The reason why Scorpius didn't get tired of me after a week, well as a friend at least, was because I wasn't like the girls he dated. By agreeing to this make-over was I becoming one of the girls that I was jealous of? A two week at most girl? Even if I succeeded it capturing Scorp's attention was the best I could hope for to take Nastia's spot as an on-and-off girl? My brief spurt of Gryffindor confidence was over. I tried asking Lily if this was really a good idea, she only shrugged me off. I sighed and got off her bed.

"Lily I don't think this would work. And I don't really like make-up-"

"Rose this is just pre-transformation jitters! Fine, why don't you try it for a week and if you don't like it, we can stop." She compromised a little crestfallen, I knew that she loved this stuff, besides guys, make-up is where Lily is in her element.

"Lorcan likes me the way I am Lils." I told her quietly, reminding her of my boyfriend.

"Lorcan is cheating on you! He doesn't matter! Do you even like him now that you're in love with Scorpius?"

"I still like him enough, but…" I trailed off, not sure how to voice my predicament.

"But if you could have Scorpius that would be better?" Lily finished for me softly.

"Yeah."

"Then it's not fair for you or for Lorcan if you stay together Rosie. I think that you should break up with him even if you don't believe that he cheated on you." I paused for a little, allowing her words to sink in. Once I was done processing I thanked her for her advice.

"Thanks Lils, when you and Dom are adults you two should write an advice column together. You'd do really well."

"Nah, I'm gonna be a make-up artist I think, much more glamorous."

"Of course you are."

"Oh I am, just look at yourself Rose." Lily had finally finished every aspect of my make-over. Wow! My hair, though still curly, had no traces of frizz and was styled into bouncy curls. My facial features were defined, chocolate brown eyes, lightly surrounded by brown eyeliner, shiny pink lip gloss coated my lips and a feather light layer of foundation made my pale skin glow. I had to hand it to her, Lily was a regular Picasso when given a make-up palette.

"Lily, you're a genius. I look…I look-" I couldn't find words to describe myself.

"Better than Nastia Ivanov?" Lily queried. I smiled mischievously.

"Much better than Nasty-a Ivanov!"

**Done! Well that only took me three days to finish! And I still have seven days till school, seven more days of vacation. Review if you wish summer vacations were longer or if you like cinnamon raison bagels!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I haven't updated in forever! I'm really sorry, but I've been super busy with school and stuff, but I really have no excuse for not updating for months. But I think that this is the final chapter! Hope you like this next and final installment!**

**Scorp's POV:**

If I didn't love Rose I really think I would hate her for putting me through this kind of cruel and unusual torture. Rose showed up for dinner tonight looking fucking gorgeous and I wasn't even able to talk to her because she still didn't believe me about the whole Lorcan fiasco. I couldn't stop staring at her and I was really glad that she purposefully never glanced in my direction because then she would have thought that I was creepy or something. One good thing happened though, she didn't sit with Lorcan. Instead she sat with Lily and a few other girls. Though I couldn't fathom why. Samantha Penn, a fellow sixth year, was the resident Gryffinwhore with fake looking yellow hair and even faker looking boobs. Rose always said that Penn would end up pregnant by the end of her Hogwarts career. I snorted, all the guys (including me) know that even though Penn has had more experience than most, she's not actually that good, but if I ever said that to Rose, she'd probably hit me.

The other girl was, to my immense shock, Nastia Ivanov. Nastia is a "temporary ex" as James calls them because if there's no one else that we're seeing at the time, we usually always end up with each other. Even though we're technically off right now, she's still probably my most serious girlfriend ever. She's pretty (extremely pretty), pureblood, rich and somewhat intelligent (although, in my opinion, she doesn't quite deserve to be in Ravenclaw) and she's a family friend. Father was thrilled when he discovered that we were dating, I know he wants us to marry one day. Yeah right. She's a fun girl, but I'd _never_ marry her. Ever. I like her, sort of, but not that much. I haven't really talked to her since I got back to Hogwarts, but over the summer we owled back and forth a bit and I know that she wants to get back together. So it is surprising that she would be hanging out with Rose. Nastia never liked Rose, she always thought of Rose as competition. Nastia was the only girl I've dated that was observant enough to notice my obvious feelings for my best friend. Rose never liked Nastia either. She used to call her Nasty-a, I wonder if that name stuck. But there they are, laughing like they're actually friends. Gathering my Gryffindor courage I sauntered over to them, ignoring Al's warning look.

"Hello Rose, Nastia, Lily, Penn," I said coolly. Nastia smiled back and flicked her platinum hair in a manner that would have looked unattractive on anyone who didn't look like a model. I gave a small grin when I saw Rose's expression of disgust at Nastia's hair-flicking. Rose smiled back at me, before quickly looking away again. I asked her, in a softer voice,

"Could I join you for dinner?" Before Rose could respond, Nastia cut in.

"Of course Scorpius, sit next to me," Nastia cooed gesturing to a seat on her left. I would be in between her and Rose. Rose exchanged a look with Lily, but I couldn't decipher it. I took my seat and scooped some mashed potatoes and gravy onto my plate, next to the chicken. It looked simply mouthwatering. The others were obviously enjoying the meal too. Rose and Lily had piled food onto their plates, some of their Weasley genes coming to the forefront. Nastia only took some of the salad.

"What? I'm dieting," she wined in response to Lily's disbelieving look. Rose looked at Nastia's tiny waist before rolling her eyes.

"You don't need to diet Nastia, you're skinnier than a twig," Lily Potter snapped. Nastia looked offended that a lowly fourth year was snapping at her and not worshipping her.

"Um excuse me, but did I ask your opinion?"

"No, you didn't, but I decided to tell you anyway." Nastia glared at her, Lily just looked smug. Rose smiled at Lily, but Nastia shot her a death glare and Rose awkwardly looked down at the table. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Nastia's hand reached for mine.

"How about we go somewhere private Scorp. What do you say?" I think she was trying to sound seductive, but her thick accent always became much more pronounced when she tried, so it ended up sounding a little harsh. Rose gave the minutest shake of her head.

"Uh, sorry Nastia, but I actually have to ask Rose a question…about our Potions homework."

"Humph, fine. Go hang out with her then." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at me. Sometimes, those puffy lips seemed irresistible, but I hadn't really wanted to get back with Nastia for a while now. When we ended it during May of last year, I was happy with that. I didn't have any intentions to rekindle the flame with her. Rose seemed pleased with this. She was done with dinner, so she picked up her bag and followed me out of the great hall.

"Thanks for even talking to me Rose. Al said that you wouldn't want to talk for a while." I took a deep breath before continuing, while reminding myself not to bring up the whole Lorcan/Sonya incident.

"Oh, and I wanted to say that I was sorry. I'm sorry for…" What was I sorry for exactly? I couldn't say that I was sorry for lying, because I was telling the truth. "I'm sorry for, uh, upsetting you." Rose gave me a half smile.

"No problem Scorpius. Now, I know you're done with your potions essay, so what did you really want to talk about? Or did you just want to apologize?"

"I just wanted to clear the air. You know, see where we stand."

"Oh…Scorp, I'm sorry too. For yelling at you and stuff."

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past," There was an extended pause between us. But I was so elated that she was talking to me that I didn't care about the silence. She must not have been that mad at me!

"Scorp, can I ask you a question?" I nodded.

"Are you thinking of going out with Nastia again? She seemed very interested in you at dinner." I hesitated before answering.

"I wasn't thinking about it, no. But, Father wants me to, so I don't know what-" All of the sudden Rose looked furious.

"Oh, so you'll date her just because your father approves! I thought you didn't care what your father thought Scorpius!"

"I don't!" Why in the name of Merlin was she mad at me?

"Then why-"

"Listen Rose, I don't like her like that anymore. Got it? And it wouldn't be fair to date her anyway because-" I abruptly cut my sentence short so I wouldn't accidently spill my secrets.

"There's someone else isn't there Scorpius? Who is it?" Her face was a mixture of childish curiosity and an underlying current of…jealousy? I just stood there gaping at her. She was supposed to be oblivious! How did she figure it out?

"Scorpius, can you tell me who it is?"

"Uh… Rose, well…"

"So there is someone?" After about a minute I answered her in a monosyllable.

"Yeah."

"But you're not going to tell me who it is are you?"

"Not now Rose."

"Oh. Okay Scorpius."

"Sorry."

"It's no biggie, none of my business anyway I guess." We started walking again. We were nearly at the Gryffindor common room when we heard a funny noise. It sounded like two people sneaking around and giggling. Rose and I exchanged suggestive glances. There was a mischievous glint in her eye that was very reminiscent of James and Fred.

"Let's do it." I mouthed to her and we quietly tip toed after the voices.

It was just like old times. The two of us struggling to contain our laughter as we pulled some kind of prank. I loved it. The two voices had stopped in a secluded corner. There was a guy and a girl, but I couldn't tell who it was. Rose gave me a look insinuating that we shouldn't interrupt something like this. We tried to slip away quietly until we heard the girl moan.

"Lorcannnn," the voice said. Rose stiffened, tears welling up in her eyes along with a look of anger. Instead of pivoting on her heal and sprinting for the common room she stormed into the corner.

"How could you?" She screamed. Lorcan and Sonya broke apart when they heard her screaming. Lorcan at least had the decency to look ashamed, but Sonya just looked smug.

"How could you?" She repeated. "I trusted you! I really liked you! Why'd you do it? And with _her_ of all people!" You know I hate her!" She walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Rose, I-" Lorcan tried, but Rose had already grabbed my hand and was walking away as fast as she could.

"You're such a hypocrite Rose! Getting mad at me for cheating on you one time-"

"Twice, actually" I interrupted quietly. Lorcan glared at me and continued.

"You get pissed at me for cheating on you when you and Malfoy have been secretly together since the beginning of term!"

"Scorpius and I are not together! We never have been! He doesn't like me like that, Lorcan!"

"But you do like him right?"

"So what if I do?"

"If you did then you shouldn't have been in a relationship with me!"

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that we're not in a relationship anymore! Lorcan Scamander, we're over!" And with that she ran out of the room, still clutching my hand. I was still trying to absorb what had just happened. Did Rose really just dump him for me? Or was it only because she caught him cheating? It sounded like she liked me, but with Rose I couldn't tell. I stopped her before we reached the common room.

"Rose, did you-did you mean what you said back there?" She looked down at her feet.

"Mean what?"

"When Lorcan said that you and he shouldn't have been dating if you liked me, you said that it was a good thing that you weren't dating anymore. So does that mean that you like me?" She looked up at me. Her deep brown eyes cloudy, unreadable.

"Yeah, it does." I was about to grab for her hand, but she continued talking. "Scorp, I'm really sorry. We can just forget this if you want. I'm sorry that I made everything so awkward, but you needed to know and-"

I silenced her with a kiss. She seemed so surprised at first but then she melted into the kiss. It was just like something out of my day dreams. Warm, passionate and fucking incredible. She ran her hands through my hair as I pulled her closer to me. Eventually we broke apart, Rose was staring at me, an awestruck expression on her face. I smiled.

"Had to shut you up somehow," I whispered. She smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

Five sets of eyes peered around the corner, watching the couple. All of them were grinning.

"Do any of you think it's a little bit odd that we're spying on our best friend and our cousin?" Louis asked the group. Fred grinned and replied,

"Nah, Louis. You worry too much. They're too immersed in each other to notice us anyway!"

"Man, we should have bet on them." James said with a hint of remorse. "It seems like the kind of thing we would do, you know?"

"Ah well, too late for that now. But we've got the rest of our cousins to bet on."

"And what exactly will you be betting on?" Dominique glided gracefully down the hallway towards her cousins and brother. They all looked a little sheepish.

"Nothing, nothing at all," James muttered distractedly. Suddenly, his eyes lit up a bit.

"So, Dom. Are you seeing anyone lately?" Dominique looked at him quizzically. Her veela blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Who is it then?" Al asked.

"That's none of your business," Dom replied coolly.

"Dom, I'm your brother! I think it is my business," Louis said jokingly. Dominique laughed and succumbed to their requests.

"All right I'll tell you. It's Neil Callaway. You know the Ravenclaw seeker. The one I kissed so we won the House Cup." She was met with five expressions of equal astonishment.

"You're actually going out with that bloke?" Fred asked in amazement.

"Yes I am and if anyone of you has a problem with it you can go screw yourself!" She said before flouncing off to the Gryffindor common room to catch up with her friends.

"It'll never last." Fred declared.

"Oh yeah, ten galleons that it will for at least a month!" Louis rejoined.

"Alright mates, let the betting commence!"

**So I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter in What To Do About Rose. I loved writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
